Bad at making decisions
by Writing4U
Summary: Rachel has a chance to move to New York sooner than she thought but with a special boy in the shape of Noah Puckerman stop her from making the wrong decision. Rated T Story better than summary. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad at making decisions**

**Hey,this is going to be my first go at a puckleberry story multi -chapter. So be nice and I hope you enjoy. Also sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Rachel couldnt believe it, she was just told that her dream could start early. Her dad was offered a job in a big lawyer firm in Ney York. The New York, her dream city. She could go to high school there, then eventualy study a NYADA her dream school. She could leave the rest behind Lima,Mckinely,the slushie facials,the names and the fact that Quinn and Finn were back together. Yeah she was over Finn completely now snce their most recent break - up but she was just annoyed that he was back with her. But that could be gone with just a simple answer to her fathers. Just a yes, was all they needed and they could be gone in a matter of weeks. But there was one thing that be possibly be stopping her and that one thing was in the shape of Noah Puckerman. After her and Finn broke up she started hanging out with Puck more and slowly the somehow became best friends but for Rachel she always wanted more and plus she could help that she was in love with. She needed to tell him about New York and some how he would maybe help her with her decision and hopefully make her stay so they could become more. She hoped.

**Rachel POV**

I got the next morning, nervous with telling Noah about New York. But she still hoped he'd ask her to stay. She went through her normal morning routine and went to her closet to find somethng to wear. Kurt had somehow got his wish and let him give her a make over, not completly losing its Rachel Berry style but just more updated no more animal sweaters and knee sock and also a few tank tops and jeans thrown in there. As she got dressed in her white summer dress , brown heeled ankle boots and some matching jewlery she got her stuff and headed to school.

As she getting her books out for her next class as she saw Noah walking up to her '_Damn' _she thought,she had been trying to avoid Noah all morning but obviously she hadn't done it very well. As he approached her, he flashed her a sexy smirk. "So would you like to tell me why you have been avoiding me lke the plague today" he asked. "I have not" trying to make it believable, "bullshit" he replied "when i was walking down the hall earlier as you went to turned the corner the second you saw you quickly ran the other way, so come one whats up?."

Okay crunch time I thought, "well i have some newsand Im not sure how you will take it." "Come on rach its me you can tell me."

I took a deep breath "well last night my fathers told me that had been offered a new job in massive laywer firm" "wow rach thats great" he replied. "Wait" I said " the job is in New York."

His smile fell "woah rach thats great i geuss, you've always wanted to live in new york, is what you want?" I started playing with my ring "Is this what you want?"

He looked at me "Rach, you know im bad at making decisions."

"But you have a choice here too Noah, what do you want me to do?" I asked, he just stared at me and instantly I understood.

"You know your right you are bad at making decisions" I said , then storming down the hall as the bell rang.

_Crap _Puck thought.

**So thats the first chapter i hoped you liked it so should i carry on or should i leave it. Please review and rachels school oufit on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad at making choices**

**So this is second part to my story. I hope your enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee.**

_Crap_. Puck thought, he didnt want Rachel to go to New York , he was in love with her he had been since they dated for that week. He could've told her not to go. He could've said don't go, but instead he choked and now she was gonna go to New York and he was gonna stay here in Lima. _Fuck _he was an idiot.

**Third Person POV**

As Rahel sat in the choir room the next day , she sat as far away from puck as she could sitting next to Kurt and Mercedes, who she had gotten quite close to since breaking up with finn (turns out they where team puckleberry all along, who knew),they were quite upset about the news but they wanted her to be happy and being in New York would make her happy right?

But it was obvious how Puck felt so she was going to NewYork and becomea big star, then find a boy who does really love her back. Puk hasn't said anything since yesterday and she didnt care, right? Suddenly Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by a cheery Mr Schuester bouncing into the choir room.

"Does anyone have anything they wanna say or perform before we get started?" He said.

Rachel put her hand up and as always Mr Schue sighed "yes rachel?"

"I have an annoucement I would like to make"

"Go ahead"

Rachel walked to the front of the class "As you know my dream has always been to move to New York and make it on broadway."

"GET TO THE POINT, MANHANDS!" Satanna shouted from the back of the room.

Rachel shot the latina a glare and continued with her anoucement "As i was saying before i was rudely intterupted, i have been offered the chance to New York earlier than expected"

"How!" Shouted an annoyed Finn

"Well my dads have been offered a very incredible job in a big lawyer firm in New York, they asked me, I thought about and sad yes. So next week I shall be packing my bags and hopping on a plane to New York, isnt it great." Rachel said as excited as she could try to be.

"That is great Rachel" said Mr Schue "but it'll be sad to see you go."

"Aww thanks" replied Rachel.

"But you can't go, you just cant!" Shouted a very pissed Finn.

"Why do you care that Rachels going?" Spat an annoyed Quinn.

"Well I care because you know we loosing a member of the glee club and it will be weird without Rachel." Said Finn

"Well as touched as I am I have made up my mind and Im going" Rachel said quickly glancing at Puck, who just looked away.

"I'll miss ya Rach" said Finn

"Yeah me too" said Kurt

"Me too" Said Mike

"I'll miss you" Said Tina

"And me" Said Artie

"Oh I'll definatly miss you Rachel and our our diva offs" Mercedes said and Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I geuss I'll miss you too ,midget" Smirked santanna

Everyone then said shouted out how they would miss Rachel and what they would miss but Puck just sat there and said nothing. Which Rachel noticed.

At the end of the day Rachel drove and began to start to pack her stuff, taking down her posters, playbills and pictures. She would miss Lima and the people in it.

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter , hope you are enjoying it. Please review would mean a lot and also the will be much better with more drama. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad at making decisions.**

**This is the 3rd chapter, really hope your enjoying it and thank you all for the kind reviews.**

As Rachel finished packing up the rest of her stuff, it finally hit she leaving Lima and moving to New York . She kept thinking she should be more excited, if she got this oppurtunity last she would've jumped at the chance and had her bags packed in a mnute. But all she kept thinking about was noah and how she was leaving him behind but he didnt seem to care.

Puck lied on his bed miserable and thinking about how today Rachel was leaving for New York. How he would probably never see her again and how he completly messed things up between them. He could have stopped her from going but now it was pointless. Suddenly Pucks door swings open and there in the doorway stands a quite pissed off looking santanna. "So your just gonna let her leave!" She shouts.

"What are you talking about?" He replies.

"Oh you know what Im talking about, you not honestly saying you gonna let her leave with out at least trying to get her to stay"

"Look she made it pretty obvious that she definatly wants to move there with her lttle annoucement last week, I mean its her dream city and she's gonna make it big there with out me keeping her in this crappy city." Puck says.

Santanna rolls her eyes "I honestly didn't think you could be that stupid"

"Gee thanks," Puck replies sarcasticly.

"What I mean is that yoor stupid to think that Rachel actually wants to leave!" She says

Puck's eyes look up quickly "Really, She doesn't?" he asks.

"No, you idiot of course she doesnt want to leave, I mean she has been in love with you since like forever!" Santanna shouts.

"Really?" Puck says hoping she's not lying to him.

"Yes and I know you love her too as you make it plainly obvious every day but you two are so trapped in you little loving worlds you oblivious to see it." Santanna says.

"Wow i guess your right," Puck replies "Of course I am," Santanna replies with a smirk, "Now her plane leaves in 45 minutes so you can either sit around her mopping about how your gonna loose her or you can go to the airport and try and get her to stay," Santana says.

"Okay, Im gonna do it," Puck replies.

"Okay but im gonna drive that way we'll get there faster."

"Wait, why are you coming?" Puck asked.

"Because Im the one who made you come to senses, so I wanna see how this turns out. Now do you wanna ask more questions or do wanna get your girl!" Santanna shouted.

"Le's go!" Puck replied.

As Rachel sat in the airport waiting to board her flight she couldn't help but think about how maybe she was leaving Puck behind but then she would about he didn't even try to stop her from going so maybe he didn't really care.

Santanna and Puck quickly pulled up to the airport, Puck looked at his watchthinking about how much time he had left to keep Rachel from going. "Ill park, you go and find her," Santanna said. "Thanks, your awesome," Replied puck.

"Yeah yeah I know, now go quick before you miss her!" Santanna said.

"Right" Replied Puck.

Puck quickly ran through the airport, weaving through all the crowds when finally he reached her gate and saw her sitting in one the chairs talking to her dads. Sighed a breath of relief he still had time. He quickly jogged over to and she saw him as she stood up.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't go," He said.

"What?"

Suddenly they heard over the tannoy system annoucing that it was time to board her flight to New York.

"Noah I dont have time for this, I need to board my flight," She said.

"No you dont, please stay i dont want you too leave. I want you to stay here with me, I love you and I have since we dated in sophmore year. Please just stay cause i know you love me too and you dont really wanna leave. So just stay, here, with me, please?"

Rachel was shocked at what he had just said and also a little relieved that he did stop but there was a part of her telling her to go to New York and leave Lima and everyone behind her with it. She was then suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by the tannoy system annoucing it was the final boardng call and then she knew what she had to do.

She turned to Noah who was smiling at her. "Im sorry Noah but I can't stay," His smile fell. "I know you love me but I have to go to New York, I want to go to New York. Ill miss you but I have to go if not for me but for my dads and their new jobs. Im so sorry."

"Honey, are you coming?"Her dad asked.

"Yeah one sec, bye Noah." She kissed his cheek

"Bye Rachel." Puck said as he watched her board the plane.

Puck walked back to the entrance of the airport where Santanna was waiting nervously.

"So?" She asked.

"She left" He replied.

**OOOHHH Cliffhanger. Hehe! Dont worry though there will be a happy endng you will just have to wait. I will update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad at making decisions**

**So this is the final chapter of my story hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee.**

It had been one one week since Rachel had moved to New York and Puck was miserable, he missed Rachel so much. He hadnt even tried to talk to her since she left, it was obvious she didn't want him. She wanted New York and the boys who were actually gonna make it in life, not a lima loser like himself.

Glee had changed has lot since she had left. Mercedes and Kurt got a lot more solos since, wich they were pleased even though they missed fighting with Rachel about them. Quinn had gotten the duet with Finn for sectionals even though Mr Schue knows we won't win with her as lead. They where in the auditorium going over the song there going to sing for sectionals (Journey of course). Puck was trying to put as enthusiasm as he could but trying to get over Rachel Berry wsa harder than he thought. He had tried dating other girls to take his mind of her but every girl he looked at remimded him of her and it sucked.

As Rachel Berry ran down the halls of mckinley all she could think of is Noah and if he would let her be with him. She knew she couldn't live without him and that if she was gonna live in New York it was gonna be after she graduated and with Noah the man she loved.

_FLASHBACK_

_As Rachel sat on plane all she could think about is Noah and what he said to, that he loved and she just left him behind. But its okay shethought she'll have a new start in New York. But she didn't want a new start she wanted her old life, to be back in Lima with Noah and the glee club. Not at some dumb new high school in New York. As the plane landed and she stepped into New York all she could think was Im not meant to be here yet._

So the next day she sat her daddies down and asked If she could go back and live in Lima until she graduated and got into NYADA. After a very long disscusion the reluctantly agreed and let her go back. Hiram and Leroy disscused it with their boss and he said that they would have to make monthly visits to the New York office but could go live back in Lima. So a week later here Rachel was trying to get to the auditorium before Glee club was over. As she walked to the door at the top of the building she heard them performing yet another Journey song, surprise suprise, with Quinn and Finn singing lead. Ha, who else saw that one coming, she thought. Then she spotted him, Noah, he looked miserable and sad. Rachel hated seeing him that way.

The Glee club had reached the end of there song and Mr Schue was clapping them saying how brilliant they where and Rachel couldnt take it anymore, she steeped out of the shadows and shouted "really Mr Schue? Journey? You honestly couldnt think of anything more original than that," And everyones heads quickly whipped round to look at her. Most of them had a big smiles on their faces and some just looked shocked.

"Rachel what are you doing back here?" Mr Schue asked kinda confused.

"Im back at Mckinley," She replied.

"Why? I thought you loved New York?" asked Kurt.

"I do, but I just have some unfinished buissness here," she said looking at Noah who just had a small smile on his face.

"Well, welcome back to Glee club Rachel!" said Mr Schue.

Everyone cheered. "Thank you, nice to be back." She replied.

"Okay everyone Glee club dismissed and we will discuss whats gonna happen now that Rachels back tommorow." Mr Schue said cheerfully.

Everyone left the auditorium hugging Rachel saying how glad they where that she was back. Then all there was left was Rachel and Puck just looking at eachother.

"So, why are you really back?" Puck asked.

"I couldnt stay out there without you. After I landed i realised what a mistake I made and how much of an idiot I was with leaving you behind." Rachel said.

"You really broke my heart afteryou left Rach, I was so miserable without you." Puck said.

"I know and Im really really sorry. I really love you and just wasnt thinking. I didnt wanna leave you but I thought you didnt want me to stay and that you didnt love me like i loved you but I soon realised..." She was rambling but it was quickly cut short but Noah leaning down and kissing her.

He pulled away and Rachel looked him in the eyes and said "you love me again."

"Who said I stopped." He replied.

Rachel just smiled and kissed him again just like he did to her.

Puck pulled away and said "Just promise me you'll never leave to New York without me, Okay?"

"I Promise, where i go your coming with me not matter what." She replied

Puck just chuckled.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" She replied.

~The End~

**Woooo! Finally finished,sorry it took me a couple of days to finish but I had a bit of writers block and I had things to do. Anyways really hope you have enjoyed. Please review, it would make me oh so happy. :)**


End file.
